


Revenant - Trimming the Tree Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1196]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 06:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: A take on Gibbs' return from Mexico if it had happened at Christmas time.





	Revenant - Trimming the Tree Version

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 08/09/2002 for the word [revenant](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/08/09/revenant).
> 
> revenant  
> One who returns after death (as a ghost) or after a long absence.
> 
> This is for the [Happy Holiday Challenge](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/159363.html) at the ncis-discuss LJ for Day 22 theme Trimming the tree/Ornaments.
> 
> This story is loosely based on this youtube video. <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xoxhDk-hwuo>

Tony stared at Gibbs in shock. Abby was heralding his return like he was a revenant and to be fair everyone had missed him a ton, but it was especially bad for Tony. It was Christmas, which was never a great time for him to begin with, and now Gibbs had just dumped all Tony’s stuff onto his desk from Gibbs’ desk like Tony didn’t even matter.

It sucked. Abby was all excited about how they could have a proper Christmas now, complete with trimming the tree. Tony just felt abandoned and like he was on the outside looking in as everyone praised the return of their true leader.

He was seriously contemplating just going home. No one would miss him if he did. They were all happy about getting Gibbs back.

He’d originally been planning to go to the team Christmas party that Abby was organizing, but now he wasn’t sure he wanted to go. He’d done his best to keep everyone together and to keep the solve rate up, but it wasn’t enough. It was never enough.

He’d looked forward to Christmas as a kid. Well until his mom died. After that, he’d only gotten completely inappropriate Christmas gifts like the power tool set his dad gave him as an adult. 

He’d enjoyed a few Christmases with the team. Abby usually invited him to decorate the tree which was actually one of his few fond Christmas memories from his childhood. He remembered decorating the tree with the maid and butler. 

They would always let him help choose which ornaments to put on the tree. When he grew older they even let him put the ornaments on the tree. They always made sure it was fun for him.

It was one of his few memories that his father hadn’t ruined, but now the idea of helping Abby decorate, after the way Gibbs treated him and how all the others welcomed him back anyway, just reminded him of how his father always shoved him aside for his business. He didn’t want to go through that again. Despite his own feelings for Gibbs, the whole thing was just crappy.

He needed a break from the whole team. Maybe he should take a trip to Hawaii or California or somewhere else warm and far away from the team. Most hotels had beautiful Christmas trees as well which would be a bonus. They would probably let him put some extra ornaments on if he asked nicely too.

They hadn’t gotten any cases and Tony was so done with this scene. No one had paid any attention to him for the past hour at least. He quietly slipped from the bullpen and returned home.

It was a matter of minutes to get a plane ticket to somewhere tropical and pack his bags. He considered going ahead and turning in his resignation, but couldn’t help feeling that that would be too drastic. Instead, he just emailed Jenny that he would be taking a few days off to celebrate the holidays.

By the time anyone on the team even thought about Tony he was already on a plane to his destination.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. I had hoped to be further along than I am, but I have finished the stories for posting today, so hopefully I can keep up this pace for now. 
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2019. I'm hoping to complete all the 2018 prompts by the end of 2019. Here's hoping muse cooperates.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued in place of the Rapprochement series which I have brought to an end for now... 
> 
> Note: The Bishop Entanglement, Crazy Cat Tale, and Pregnant FBI Agent series will be continued no matter what, so you don't need to vote for those. For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
